


Handle

by PumpkinPatch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Mortality, One Shot, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Murphy might be my favorite character out of them all, and he has the worst luck, it's as if the name was just there to rub salt in, smh.





	Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy might be my favorite character out of them all, and he has the worst luck, it's as if the name was just there to rub salt in, smh.

He was always someone's mistake. Johnathan Murphy was a mess of mistakes. Circuits, neurons, blood, and DNA. It was his family lineage ending in a packet they wish they had never created. He could live with his mother's hate, she'd died to her own vice.

It was his father's love that made his throat swell and a lump form. A loving dad saving him, and for what? His life had been everything wrong from a child – a **child** framing him, to Ontari's rape, forced at end of chain to give and act like it had never effected him.

Emori would always judge him for it, but her judgment was not eternal. Lives ended around him. His mistakes were his own, not someone else's, no parents could shy away now and point at him. No one could say anything but himself. He was family, sure, but to who and for how long?

Every breath was watching and waiting, someone was going to die next, not him. His fate was to watch, to see all around him fall time and time again. First the drop shift, then the grounders, it always fell anew. 

His wit remained strong, tongue sharpened by the folds of his lovers and the amount of times someone had beat him until he coughed blood. He wished he'd been as graceful as Jasper, to smoke and drink, to fade off, like within the room Alie had kept him until he felt insane. 

But life would not work itself to grant him any exits, his existence was forced to continue, he would persevere. Even as leaders fell and those stronger than him dropped, John Murphy would remain.

He would stand before the light of a sun whether on board or on land. Remaining there.

His curse.

He would bare it.


End file.
